The Adventures of Kaya and Kai
by Salamence Rider
Summary: Join Kaya and Salamence and they journey through the Hoenn region, make new friends, and try to unlock the secrets of Pokemon
1. The Melody

An enchanting melody played from my flute.

"Grrr." Salamence said as I lowered my flute from my mouth.

"What? Too slow?" I asked sitting up.

"Hrrrr. Grrr." He stated.

I sighed. "Fine, you win." I put my flute to my lips and played the melody again, but faster. Next to me Salamence was hrring. When I finished, I said, "Was that better?" Salamence hrrred in a positive way. "Good." I got up and walked over to the edge of the cliff. "Hey Sal, do you ever wish that we traveled with other people." Salamence snorted angrily and shook his head fiercely. "I know you aren't a people Pokemon, but you could at least try to get along with other people. It would make me happier." He snorted again. "You are so lucky I'm such a softy." I walked back over to him and straddled his shoulders. "Alright, we're expected in Mauville City tomorrow, so let's get going." He roared and started to beat his large, red wings and angled his body south, in the direction of Mauville.

_My name is Kaya Yatao, and I am an up-and-coming Pokemon watcher. I travel around the Hoenn region looking for exceptional Pokemon to draw and observe. I ride my Salamence from Pokemon contest to Pokemon contest trying to find the best of the best. I am recognized by my blue vest, black pants, silver undershirt, black waist bag, and long, red-silver hair. My Salamence and I travel without any human companions. It's just me and my 6 Pokemon: Salamence, Rapadash, Metagross, Pidgeot, Armaldo, and Absol. But as my luck would have it, that was all about to change with one trip to Mauville City…_


	2. The Meeting

"That price is absurd!" I complained to the worker at the Pokemon Mart. I was haggling for some super potions, an escape rope, 6 pokeballs, and a new pencil. Unfortunately, I was a few poké short. Being a Pokemon watcher doesn't exactly pay well. If I draw someone's Pokemon, I either keep the drawing for myself or just give it to them. "I don't have that much money!"

"Sorry ma'am." He replied. "I don't set the price, I just work here. If you can't pay, then leave, there are other customers waiting to pay."

I groaned, and then sighed. "Fine." I retorted. I grabbed my items, and then went back towards the shelves. "What do I put back…?" I thought to myself. "I'm entering a new area in Hoenn, so I'll need the pokeballs, and after what happened last time I promised my Pokemon that I'd always carry potions…and after the time we got lost, I'm forever carrying an escape rope." I sighed again. "I guess I need to make some money."

"Here." A hand appeared in front of me. In the hand sat 250 poké. "You were short, right?"

I looked up the arm of the hand and saw a young boy, around 12, holding out the poké. I nodded. "Thank you. But who are you?"

"My name is Kai and I want to be a Pokemon master!" he replied.

Kai was shorter than me, though that doesn't take much. He was dressed in jeans, blue shoes, and a red, unzipped vest over a black spandex shirt, and a black hat that had blue hair sticking out of it. At his side, was an Electrike, though this Electrike was slightly larger than most, and was an excellent specimen of its kind.

"Your Electrike is beautiful, an excellent representation of his type. I'm Kaya, by the way."

"Thanks. He was my first Pokemon, and my strongest."

"Cool." I headed back into the line, got to the front, paid, and left. "Thank you, by the way. I've been traveling for a long time, and my finances haven't exactly been great."

"What are you trying to become?"

"I don't really know. At the moment, I am searching for the perfect specimen of each type of Pokemon so that I can draw them."

"Really? That sounds cool."

I laughed. "Glad you think so, but it doesn't pay the pokemart."

"Do you have any other skills?"

"Yes. Let me show you." I whistled and Salamence flew to my side. "Kai, this is my first Pokemon, Salamence. Salamence, Kai." Salamence growled a deep growl from deep within his throat. "Salamence…" I warned. "Kai, don't touch him. He really is a softy, but he likes to act like a tough guy. Anyway, follow me, and I'll show the easiest way I make money." I walked into the heart of Mauville, stood in front of the central fountain and grabbed two pokeballs off my belt crying, "Absol, Metagross, let's dance!" My Absol and Metagross appeared at my side. I grabbed my flute out of my inside jacket pocket, dropped my hat on the ground, and began to play. The people in the streets stopped and gathered around to listen to my playing and my Pokemon dance. Absol would use his razor wind, combined with Salamence's dragon breath, and moved into patterns matching my notes by Metagross's Psychic. Four and a half minutes later, my song ended and people left money in my hat. Once the crowd had dispersed, Kai approached me.

"That was amazing!" He said lightheartedly. "How'd ya learn to play like that? And how could your Pokemon do that?"

I laughed. "Lots of time and training, I've always been able to play the flute, and I taught the timing to my Pokemon so they could perform to it." I grabbed some coins out of the hat and tossed them to Kai. "Here's the money I owe you." I went to turn away, saying, "Absol, Metagross, return. Salamence, follow."

"Wait!" Kai called. "Do you want to travel together?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "I'm sorry. I'd love to, but…" I glanced at Salamence, who was glaring at Kai angrily, "Salamence isn't a 'people Pokemon'."

"Why not?"

"He holds a grudge. I've tried to help him…" I looked into Salamence's eyes, "but every time I feel I've gotten close, he becomes more mysterious. But thanks for the offer." I broke into a run, Salamence at my heels. "See ya!" I called running towards the city's gym, not looking back once.


	3. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

**Kaya: **Part 3's up and running! Hope you love it!

**Salamence: **ROAR!!!!!

**Kaya:** Go back to sleep, Salamence.

* * *

"I'm serious, Wattson! I am in trouble if I can't make enough money for basic Pokemon supplies, let alone supplies for myself! And I can't ask Clair for help, she's already expressed her opinion on my traveling, and she won't help. That, and Lance travels too much to try and contact." I vented to the gym leader of Mauville City, Wattson.

"Relax, Kaya! Everything will be fine; you'll find something to do." Wattson replied. "In the meantime, want to battle? I want to see how you've improved." Wattson walked out of the room and into his arena.

"Sure." I got up from my seat and followed him. "Who do you want to fight?" I asked taking my place at the opposite end of the room.

"Armaldo. I haven't fought him yet."

"Sounds good." I grabbed Armaldo's pokeball from my belt and shouted, "Armaldo! Time to fight!"

Armaldo appeared in a flash of red light. "Armaldo!" He called after appearing.

"Ready, Wattson?" I asked.

"Yep. Manectric, come on out!" Wattson called releasing a blue and yellow dog-like creature.

"MANE!" It called after Wattson released him.

"You get first attack." Wattson stated.

"Ok, your funeral. Armaldo! Use Earthquake!"

"ARMALDO!!" He leapt into the air and came crashing back down, shaking the entire field.

"Manectric, jump and use Quick Attack!" Wattson ordered.

The battle continued like this until I had Wattson cornered. "Finish it, Armaldo, with Hyper Beam!"

"ARRRRMAALDOOOO!" Armaldo shot a yellow beam out of his mouth. It hit Manectric with a blast and we waited for the smoke to clear.

The smoke cleared, and I said, "Good job, Armaldo, return. Nice try Wattson, but you can't beat me."

"Kaya?" asked a voice from the back of the room. "It is!" I looked over to the voice's source and saw my older brother Lance of the Pokemon G-men.


	4. The Battle

**Author's Note:**

**Kaya: **Time to meet the big bro...guess who!

**Salamence:** Grrr hrrr!

**Kaya: **You don't get to guess, you already know!

**Salamence:** Barroo.

* * *

"Lance!" I yelled seeing him in the back. I ran as fast as I could over to him and jumped into him, embracing him in a giant hug.

"Hey, little sis." He laughed as I hugged him. "So how's it going?"

"Good. I just destroyed Wattson in a battle with Armaldo."

"Really? Hey Wattson!" Lance called over to Wattson.

"Hey Lance! What brings you here?" Wattson replied.

"I had a break and heard that Kaya was visiting you, so I thought I'd drop by."

"Great. I'll get some food." Wattson left.

Lance placed his arm around my shoulders in a loving-brotherly sort of way. "So what have you been up to?"

"The usual. I just left the Lavaridge contest and Wattson wanted to see me for something so I came here."

"How are you feeling?" Lance asked as Salamence bounded up to him. "Hey there Salamence. Taking good care of my sister?" He nodded.

"I'm feeling great. My legs haven't been hurting that much recently, so that's good."

"Good. I'm glad. How are you doing on money?"

I chuckled nervously. "Could be better. I really should enter some contests for the money, but that isn't my goal right now, so I've taking the role as a street player for some extra money."

"And how's that going?" We headed towards the lobby of Wattson's gym where he waited with sandwiches.

"Ok. It goes better in the large towns like Slateport and here, but poorly in the smaller towns such as Verdanturf, but I'm getting by."

"Why don't you just ask Clair for help?"

"Because she's still mad at me."

"And for good reason. You were in no condition to leave when you did."

"It was my life, and I've made my own choices. I wouldn't be as healthy as I am now if I hadn't left."

"You really think that?" he asked as the gym door opened.

"Yes." I replied quietly. "Yes, I do."

"Kaya?" said the voice at the door.

_

* * *

You know, this just isn't my day. I keep running into people I just don't want to see. I love Lance dearly, but seriously, the guy is a little on the overprotective side, though not as bad a Clair. And can you guess who's at the door? Give you three guesses, and the first two don't count…_


	5. The Badge

**Author's Note:**

**Kaya:** This is a girl's worst nightmare: Brother meets guy friend.

**Salamence:** Hrrr,grr.

**Kaya: **How would you know! You're a pokemon, you don't even know your parents!

**Salamence: **Grr.

**Kaya: **You started it. Anyway, here's the next section, enjoy!

* * *

I turned to face the door, and with a smile said, "Hey Kai."

Lance leaned into my ear, "You know him?"

"He loaned me some money, but I paid him back. He's probably here to challenge Wattson." I replied. "Wattson will be back in a minute."

"I'm back, don't worry." Wattson stepped into the room.

"Sir, I'd like to challenge you to a gym battle." Kai asked.

"Great! I accept." Wattson replied. "But first," he held up the plate of sandwiches, "hungry?" Wattson asked.

"Yes, thanks." Kai grabbed a sandwich off the plate. "Kaya, who is this?" he gestured at Lance.

"My older brother, Lance."

"Like, Lance of the Pokemon G-men?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Cool. So Clair is you sister then?"

"Yes." We both replied, though my reply was with a sigh.

Kai stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Lance."

Lance shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, too." They were silent as Kai ate his sandwich. "Thank you, Wattson. Ready to battle?"

"Yes, except we need a ref, all of mine have the day off." Wattson replied.

"I'll do it." I replied.

"Great. Then let's get started." We all walked back into the gym area.

"Let the battle between the gym leader of Mauville city Wattson and the visitor Kai from Petalberge begin. This will be a three-vs.-three match, and only the visitor may substitute. Battlers ready? Begin!" I announced.

"Electrike, go!" Wattson called releasing his green Electrike.

"Diglett! Let's battle!" Kai released a brown mole out of his pokeball.

"You get first attack, Kai."

"Thanks. Diglett, go underground."

"DIG!" the Pokemon replied.

"Electrike, be on your guard." Wattson cautioned.

""Dig, then scratch." Kai commanded.

Diglett appeared from underground and Electrike dodged, though was hit by the scratch attack that followed. Electrike howled in pain. "Electrike," Wattson started, "use thunder bolt!"

"TRIKE!!" Electrike fired a bolt of lightning at Diglett.

"Earthquake!" Kai countered.

The battle raged on. Diglett won the first match, but lost the second to a second Electrike. He sent out his Pinsir, which won against the second Electrike. Wattson was down to his final Pokemon, his Manectric. Manectric easily beat Pinsir, which left Kai his Electrike.

"Alright, Electrike, it's just you and me! Let's do it!" He sent Electrike onto the field from behind him.

"Trike!" Electrike called.

"BEGIN!" I called from the ref's spot.

"THUNDER!" called both fighters.

One move would decide this battle. The thunders met in midair and both electric Pokemon were trying to hold their own. A blast and a ton of smoke appeared. I tried to see through the smoke, but couldn't. The clock ticked as I waited for the smoke to clear. It was blasted away by a ton of white light. The clear field revealed Wattson's Manectric beaten, and Kai's Electrike evolving. The light cleared and a Manectric was left in its place. But this Manectric was different. Not only was it the size of one and a half normal Manectric, but the colors were flipped, blue for yellow and yellow for blue.

"The winner is the challenger, Kai and his Pokemon." I clicked my tongue in Manectric's direction and he bounded up to me. "Good boy." I praised and he sat in front of me. I removed a glove and patted his head. "Mind if I check you out?" He shook his head. I took out a mini-flashlight and pulled his mouth open. His teeth were fine, as were his ears, eyes, coat and electrical currents. "You've got a fine looking Manectric, Kai. He evolved nicely." Manectric howled. "Go get Kai!" Manectric bolted to his trainer, jumped onto him, and toppled him to the ground. I laughed. "I think you're a little big for that now."

"Help!" Kai called.

I pulled a collar out of my bag and fastened it around Manectric's neck. I then pulled Manectric off Kai. "Silly boy. Sorry about that. I don't think he's used to his size." I offered Kai a hand up.

He took it. "Thanks." He knelt down to Manectric's level and patted his head. "Wow, so you've evolved. That is so cool!" He stood up and faced Wattson.

"Here. This is for you." Wattson held out a Dynamo Badge.

Kai took it. "Thank you, sir." He laughed and held out the badge. "I've got a Dynamo Badge!" Kai yelled and Manectric howled behind him.

"Good job." Lance said from behind us. He turned to me. "Kaya, can we talk?"

I sighed and walked next to him. "Sure. Kai, Salamence, stay here, k?" Salamence growled, but stayed.

"Got it." Kai stated kneeling down to talk to Manectric.


	6. The Attack

**Kaya:** Salamence, why do you have to be such a pain!

**Salamence:** Grrr.

**Kaya:** Oh, we're on? Oopps. Sorry about that, here's the next section!

**Salamence:** GRRR!!!!! ROAR!!

**Kaya:** Pain.

**Salamence:** snorts puff of smoke

* * *

Lance and I left the arena into an office-like room. "Kaya," Lance started, "I want you to travel with Kai."

"Why?"

"For your health. I think if you travel with someone else, you'll be less likely to push yourself too hard."

"I don't push myself too hard!" I retorted. "Besides, I already turned Kai's offer to travel with him because of Salamence."

"You need to get control of that Pokemon, Kaya. Use your flute."

"He's impervious to it. He's listen to me practice so long, he loves to listen to me play, but it doesn't affect him."

"Then make him. You're the trainer."

"I refuse to make him do anything! Isn't that what you fight for? Less oppression on Pokemon?"

Lance sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, I just worry about you, and you are my sister after all." He stepped forward and hugged me tightly. "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled. "I love you too, but you worry too much. I'll be fine, and I'll travel with Kai. I wanted to anyway; I already decided that I'd ask him to reconsider."

"Good. You need some human friends. Oh, and by the way, when we get back out, I have a gift for you, Kai, and Wattson."

I was curious. "Ok, sure." We left the room and returned back to the arena. "Wattson, Kai, will you follow me to the Pokemon Center? I have something for you." He didn't wait for a reply, just walked out.

"Sure." Wattson replied and followed him.

"Coming?" I asked Kai going towards the door.

Salamence growled at him. "Yes." He replied running up to me with Manectric at his heels. Salamence flew up behind him and swatted his head with his tail, sending his hat flying. "Ouch!"

"Salamence!" I scolded. "I am so sorry; I think he might me jealous. Are you ok?" I asked picking up his hat.

"I think so."

"Where'd he get you?"

"Head."

We passed a bench. "Sit." I said. He did and I walked behind him. "Hold you hat." I tossed his hat onto his lap. I swiped his hair for blood. Thankfully there wasn't any. "You're good. You'll probably bruise, but there isn't any blood so it's not life-threatening."

"Thanks." He crammed his hat on and winced as is applied pressure on the bruise.

"Sorry." I said again as we continued to walk. Salamence flew on ahead and I watched him land by the Pokemon Center. "I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" We paused by the doors.

"Can I take you up on your travel offer?"

"Sure. It'll be fun."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Salamence. I have a few ideas on how you two can bond."

"Great." We walked inside with our Pokemon on our heels.

"Took you long enough." Lance commented as we sat at the table that he and Wattson had saved. "In the booth behind me, I have something for each of you." He slid out of the booth and grabbed three packages and set one in front of each of us. "Open the packages, I'll explain later."

We did. The wrapping fell and egg carriers were revealed. Mine was dark and light brown jagged rings. Wattson's was yellow with a brown blotch, and Kai's was medium brown with 6 burnt orange streaks. "Pokemon eggs?" I asked.

Lance nodded. "I rescued them in my last mission and was told to either give them to Professor Birch or people I trusted. I picked Wattson, because that egg appears to be an electric Pokemon, which is perfect for him. Kaya, I trust you, and you trust Kai so that was obvious. I want you all to raise these eggs and the Pokemon that are inside of them. If you think my trust is misplaced, then tell me now."

"Thank you." We all said.

I turned to face Kai. "Kai, I'm expected in Verdanturf Town in a week and a half. Do you care?"

"Why?" he questioned.

"Well, they asked me to judge the contest. Mr. Contesta is sick and he recommended me to take his place."

"Really? Wow that's cool." Wattson replied.

"Sure. Leave tomorrow?" Kai asked.

"Sounds good." I addressed Lance and Wattson. "Kai and I will stay here. I'll see you guys later. Bye Lance, Wattson. I'll meet up with you later, Kai." I left the table and got us a room. I left the room and went outside. I whistled for Salamence. "We need to talk." I stated straddling his shoulders. He took off, soaring in a southern direction, and then going in a circle, diving, bobbing, weaving and climbing. "You need to accept Kai. We're going to be traveling with him for awhile and you need to at least be civil." He growled and barrel rolled. "Salamence!!!!" I shouted as he spun. I gripped with my knees, laced my arms around his neck, pressed my body to his back, and prayed that I wouldn't fall off. I barely stayed on, but I blacked out. The last noise I heard was Salamence's roar.


	7. The Deserter

**Kaya:** Sorry for the wait, but here's the next section!silence Yeah, uh, Salamence is uh...gone, but Manectric is stepping in for him.

**Manectric:** _Mane!_

**Kaya:** sighs Oh, to have a normal co-host. Anyway, sorry for the wait, the worry, the suspense and for my loyal fan, shadowsaver. Thanks a lot!

* * *

I heard someone-or something-humming. I opened my eyes and shifted my body into a sitting position. I was on a couch in the room Kai and I was staying in. I looked to the source of the humming; it was Kai, with Manectric asleep beside him. Both of them were snoring. I swung my legs to the side off the couch, slid my shoes on and walked to the door. On it was this note:

_Kaya,_

_Wattson went back to the gym, and I was called away on an urgent call. I'm sorry, hope you feel better._

_Lance_

_P.S. I already scolded Salamence; he's probably outside if not in your room. He really is sorry, so be easy on him._

I sighed, crumpled the note, and stepped out of the room, wove my way out of the center, and walked outside into the pouring rain. I whistled for Salamence. He didn't come. I whistled again, sighed when he didn't come, and sat on a bench. I stared out into nothingness, until I was aware of a blanket over my shoulder and a presence at my right side. It was Kai **(A/N DUH!)**.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Where's Salamence?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"So? Salamence is like a part of me. I won't know how I am till I see him."

"He flew off. Lance was following him, but was called for a job." Kai paused. "I think he called Clair." He stated quietly. We were silent as the rain fell on us, around us, and through us.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"He was worried what might happen to both you and Salamence if he left."

"Couldn't he have called someone else?"

"No. He thinks that Salamence is flying back to the Blackthorn Gym. Clair is trying to intercept him."

I tried to hold in the tears, but they broke free. I began to shiver and shake from the tears and cold. Kai pulled me under his arm and held me in the blanket until my tears exhausted themselves. Then Kai swept me into his arms, carried me to the Center, placed me on Manectric, and walked me back to the room.

* * *

I was sitting up in bed, my head in my hands, Absol lying in front of me. There was a knock on the door. "Sol." Absol growled nudging my leg.

"Come in!" I called.

"Sis?" a woman's voice asked.

"Hey Clair. Did you find him?"

She shook her head. "No. Kai and I talked, and I want you two to go to Verdanturf. When I find Salamence, I'll call you and meet up with you when I find him."

I sighed. "They are expecting me…fine." I stated. "I'll ride Metagross or Rapadash; I'm not up to walking the entire way."

"Ok." She came up to me and sat next to me. "I really am sorry sis."

"It's my entire fault. If all those years ago I had just listened to you…"

Clair laughed. "Kaya, there was no stopping you. The only reason I tried was because it is what mom and dad would have wanted. I was behind you one-hundred percent."

"Really?" She nodded. I hugged her. "Thanks sis, that really means a lot to me."

"Good. Now you and Kai should get going if you want to be in Verdanturf on time." She left my embrace and got up. "I'll find him, I promise you I will." She swore to me.

"Thanks again." She left and I got up to pack my bag. I finished and said, "Alright, Absol, return." I pointed to him with his pokeball and pressed the center button. He disappeared in a red light. I walked out of the room and down the hall to the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Kaya!" Kai called as I entered the lobby. He was sitting in the lobby on a couch waving me over. I walked slowly over there.

"Hey Kai. Thanks for all of your help. If you're ready to go, we're leaving."

"What about Salamence?"

"Clair's going to continue looking for him. In the mean time, we're going to Verdanturf for my contest."

"You really think that's wise? What if he comes back?"

"If he comes back here, he'll go straight to the gym or Pokemon Center and both Wattson and Nurse Joy are on alert."

"Ok then. I'm ready. Let's go, Manectric." He said to the Pokemon at him feet. I got up and went outside without waiting for him, thinking he was right behind me.

I grabbed a pokeball out of my bag saying, "Metagross, I need you!" I released my Metagross, a giant blue and metal-colored Pokemon, with a flat body perfect for riding on. "Come on Kai!" I shouted without turning around. "Kai?" I turned around to see him limping out of the Pokemon Center. I ran over with Metagross on my heels. I laced my arm under his and across his shoulders taking some of the weight. "What happened?"

"I was searching the forest for Salamence and tripped. I messed my ankle somehow." He replied.

"You shouldn't be walking on it; it'll only make it worse." I stated to him before turning to Metagross. "Metagross, down." He retracted him legs and lowered himself using his psychic powers. "Kai, get on."

"What about you?"

"There's room for both of us, right boy?" I stated asking Metagross. He growled an affirmative. "Get on." I ordered.

"Fine." He and I hobbled and I boosted him onto Metagross. "Thanks." He gave me a hand up and I plopped next to him.

"Thanks. Now let me see your ankle." I stated as Metagross started to move toward Verdanturf with Manectric walking beside him. Kai removed him left shoe and sock and I grabbed wrapping out of my bag.

"Prepared much?" He asked sarcastically. I twisted his ankle to test it. "OUCH! Kaya that hurt!" I smirked and twisted three other ways. "Kaya…" Kai wined.

"You definitely sprained it." I stated wrapping his ankle in the cloth. "You should stay off of it for a bit." I smiled and stared into the sunset.

"You ok?" He asked moving closer to me.

"I don't know. I'm glad to be back on the road, it's a nice distraction from everything. Do you care if we don't stop for the night? Metagross doesn't sleep much and it'll be easier if we keep going. Manectric can come up here too."

"Sure. Manectric, whenever you feel sleepy just tell Metagross and jump up." Manectric growled a response. I pulled my knees to my chest and shivered. "Cold?" Kai asked. I nodded. "Come over here, I don't bite." I moved the rest of the way so that we were centered on Metagross's back. Kai pulled out his blanket and wrapped it around both of us.

"Thank you." I replied with a yawn.

"You can sleep, you know." I was silent. "You haven't slept well since you woke up three days ago."

"I'm just worried about him. Salamence is everything to me. Without him I just wouldn't be who I am. He is the one reason I am able to be who I am."

"You two have a really strong bond, don't you?"

I nodded. "He's always been there since my accident."

"Accident?"

I nodded again. "It's a long story."

"We've got plenty of time. Start talking."

* * *

**Kaya:** Well, what's the story? How DID Kaya not me:) get like this and what IS connection between Kaya and Salamence? Find out next time!

**Manectric:** _Mane manectric!_

**Kaya:** smiles and sighs I'll keep you around more often. Pokemon emerge form their pokeballs. Armaldo, Absol, Pidgot, Rapadash and Metagross appear and they're mad Oopps. Well, I've got a situation, so I'll be back, and hopefully in one piece! Bye!


	8. The Story

**Kaya:** And now the truth comes out. You get the full story on Kaya, Salamence, and the whole deal.

**Manectric:** MANE!!

**Kaya:** Right. Salamence should be back soon...I think...but anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"Ok. Well first, my mom died giving birth to me, so I never knew her. Clair's always acted like a mom to me, rarely ever a sister. When I was four, Dad left for a conference in Goldenrod City, and while he was there, Clair took over the gym. It was a good thing, too, because while he was there, Team Rocket attacked, my dad fought back, and landed himself in the hospital. He died three days later. Ever since, Clair's been overly protective. When I was six, Lance, who isn't actually my brother, he's a cousin, but I've always thought of him as a brother since I was around him so much, went to Hoenn for awhile. When he came back, he brought me a Pokemon egg. In that egg, as you can guess, was a Bagon. I loved Bagon. He was my best friend.

"A year later, Bagon and I were playing in the forest a little outside the city. In the forest was a grove where a Ponyta and Rapadash heard lived and I loved to play with the Rapadash. But that would be my downfall. One day, the heard was upset by a rampaging Ursering. The heard fled, and I was caught in the stampede. A Rapadash stomped, on accident, on my left hip and knee. A Ponyta, the one I had been playing with, grabbed me with her mouth, swung me on to her back, and ran. At the same time, Bagon used a screech attack so loud that it reached Clair's Dragonair in the city. Dragonair rushed to Clair, and they met up with us near the edge of the city. Clair led the Ponyta back to the house and took me to my room. But the Ponyta wouldn't stop following me, so Clair had to capture her in a pokeball, and now I travel with her, but as a Rapadash.

I took a deep breath and continued. "The doctors said I'd never walk again, and I was torn to pieces by that fact. I had dreamed of traveling and becoming a Pokemon master. That is when I taught myself to play the flute. My first flute was hand-carved from a stick of birch wood that Bagon found for me. I made my own music, taught myself the notes, and discovered that the songs I wrote had a calming effect on Pokemon. Different combinations of notes soothed different types of Pokemon.

"While I tried to heal, Lance never left our house. He'd do practice battles with me outside my room, and eventually, Bagon evolved into Shelgon. I was ecstatic. I was nine by then, and Shelgon was large enough that I could ride on his back. That is were everything went wrong. My Aunt June, not Lance's mom, but a different aunt, came to visit and saw me, knowing my condition, riding around, and trying to walk. She was furious. We had a barn of sorts behind our house and she chained Shelgon up inside of it. Clair and Lance tried to reason with her, but she sent Lance away and kept Clair busy with all sorts of stuff. I was alone. I never left my room, and the only time I saw Clair was at night, after Auntie had gone to bed.

"One night, Clair brought a pokeball with her. It was the Ponyta that saved me. But she wasn't a Ponyta anymore. She had evolved into the most beautiful Rapadash I had ever seen, and as sister of a gym leader I had seen a lot of Pokemon. Clair released her out my window saying, 'Get on Rapadash. We're going to free Shelgon.' I nodded and she gave me a boost out the window and onto Rapadash. She jumped out the window after me and led us to the barn. 'Rapadash,' she started, 'use Flamethrower to melt the lock on the door.' Rapadash snorted, refusing to listen. Clair sighed. 'Kaya, you tell her.' I nodded and gave the command. She obeyed and melted the lock. We ran inside, only to Shelgon chained with five chains in the middle of the barn. He had one on each leg and one large shackle around his body. A tear, I remember, slipped down my cheek as Clair said, 'Tell Rapadash to melt the chains.' I retorted with, 'But won't that hurt him?' She shook her head. 'Kaya, sweetie, he's bound so tight right now, that it'll be a relief to have them burnt off. Besides,' she pulled a burn heal out of her bag, 'I have this.' I smiled and ordered Rapadash to burn the chains. She did, and Shelgon was free. He bounded over to me and I slid off of Rapadash to the ground in front of him. 'Shelgon.' I breathed as tears welled up in my eyes. Across his back, sides, and legs, were long tear marks, as if from a whip. I wrapped my arms around him, missing him so much. As a tear fell from my eyes and touched his body, a white light surrounded him. Before I could say anything, my Shelgon had evolved into a large, blue bodied creature with great red wings, Salamence. He roared magnificently, bit down on the back of my shirt, twisted his neck, a gently set me in a crevice between his shoulders. 'KAYA!!' My aunt's voice called as she ran into the barn. 'Clair,' she said, 'how could you let your little sister anywhere _near_ this beast!?' Salamence roared." My eyes were closed now, struggling to keep composer, yet at the same time tell the story accurately.

"'Kaya!' my aunt screamed, 'Get off that creature this instant!' She began to walk toward us, but Salamence roared and she stopped. 'Kaya,' Clair began whispering in my ear, 'take Salamence and break the barn roof. Fly to the Dragon Cave and I'll see you there later. I love you, sis. Now go!' She ordered. Salamence began to beat his wings and broke through the barn roof and angled us toward the cave.

"We stayed in that cave until I was eleven. I never left it, and never felt the need to. Clair and Lance would visit me and bring food, and two weeks after my eleventh birthday, I got into an argument with Clair. I wanted to take the Pokemon league challenge in Johto, but she insisted that I wasn't strong enough. I was so mad that I told her she was just like Aunt June. She stomped off saying that we'd talk about this more when Lance returned. He did in time and I told him that I wanted to leave. He agreed I should go, but to leave Johto and go to Hoenn. I asked him to talk to Clair, he did, and she disagreed. I was so mad. Lance came one night and I told him to bring me supplies; I was leaving for Hoenn in two days. I had sent my Pidgy to the port for a ticket, and he had brought it back. Lance said he would, and left for the pokemart. He returned four hours later with basic supplies: food, camping stuff, pokeballs, and various other important items. I thanked him, told him not to tell Clair till after I had left, and he agreed. I left the next afternoon, and was in Hoenn a week later. And that's it. I took the league challenge, won, did contests for two years and won the Grand Festival both times. I spent another two years doing other stuff and then decided to draw Pokemon for a living, what little there is in it. So that's my story." I finished.


	9. The Laugh

**Manectric:** Mane mane!!

**Absol:** ABSOL!!

**Pidgot:** PIDGE!!

**Armaldo:** ARRRR!!!

**Rapadash:** whinnies

**Metagross:** META METAGROSS!

**Kaya:** Ok, I'm having a small staffing problem, but it should be resolved soon...I hope. No Absol, leave Manectric alone! You too, Armaldo! Metagross, HELP!!! Anyway, enjoy! STOP!!!

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe that you went through all of that just to do what you want." Kai replied at the end of my tale. 

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. "I can't believe that I did either. When I look back on it, it amazes me what I did. And know I know that Clair was behind me the entire time." The sun had finished setting and the moon had risen. I heard Kai yawn. "You can sleep, if you want." I stated.

"No, I'm fine." He said through a yawn. I laughed and turned so that my legs hung over the side of Metagross' body and my back facing Kai.

"Move into the same position and place your back against mine." He moved and we pressed our weight against each other. "Night." I said closing my eyes and putting my head down.

"Night." Kai replied.

The sun hit my face and my eyes fluttered open. Metagross was still walking, Manectric was asleep next to me, and Kai's weight was still on my back. I rolled my neck and listened to it pop three times. I heard a yawn and the weight disappear from my back. "Morning." I said.

* * *

"Morning." Kai stated through a yawn. I laughed and curled my legs underneath me. 

"We're about an hour from Verdanturf. I'm going to call Metagross back and you can ride Rapadash the rest of the way."

"What about you?"

"I can walk for an hour, it won't kill me."

"You sure?"

I laughed. Man, I did a lot of that lately. "I have a better chance then you do."

"Why can't we both just ride Rapadash?"

"Pokemon oppression. It's something I'm not big on. The only reason I'll ride more than one person on Metagross is because he can reduce the weigh with Psychic. Rapadash can't though, so, unless there is an emergency, I try to only ride one person at a time."

"I see. Then why don't you ride Metagross or one of your Pokemon?"

"Metagross is tired. It may not seem like it, but I can tell. Pidgeot could, but I know he'd rather not. Absol can't, he's too small, and there isn't a convenient way to ride Armaldo. I can walk, it's no problem. Halt." I told Metagross. I slid off and walked over to Kai. "Rapadash, come out." I released Rapadash and she trotted over to us. "Come down, Kai." He slid off and onto Rapadash. "Let's go. Metagross, return." I began to walk with Manectric on one side and Rapadash on the other in the direction of Verdanturf.


	10. The Return

**Kaya: **Guess who's back!

**Salamence:** Garro!!

**Kaya:** Okay, behave and I won't bring the others back, okay? silence Sal...

**Salamence:** Grrrr.

**Kaya:** I'm holding you to that. Anyway, sorry for the wait, and make sure you review!!

* * *

"Whoa, Rapadash." I said to Rapadash as we reached the contest hall. "Ok, I'm going in, and you can have Rapadash take you where ever."

"Ok." Kai replied. I handed him the reigns. "See ya!" He left in the opposite direction.

"I can't believe I'm doing this without Salamence." I thought to myself as I entered the hall. I went through the lobby and into the main arena.

"Oh! Kaya!" a voice called from the stage. It was the host, Meghan.

"Hey Meg!"

"Kaya, where's your bud, Sal?"

"Uh, vacation." I replied quickly.

"Cool. Thanks so much for being able to fill in. Mr. Fujiyama was excited to hear that you'd be replacing Mr. Contesta."

I laughed. "It's nothing, really. I was coming to this contest anyway, I'm glad I'll be able to be in the judge's seat."

"Great. So the contest is tomorrow, and we need you here an hour early for set up. See ya then!" She turned away to talk to the men setting up so I left and went back out side.

"Now what? Oh, I miss Salamence!" I sighed and sat on a near-by bench.

"Miss? Excuse me, miss?" I heard a voice so I looked up. "Are you Kaya Yatao?" The voice belonged to a teenaged girl dressed in a red bandana, skirt, and shirt with black tights and undershirt. Behind her were three boys.

"I am. What can I help you with?"

"I heard that you were the best Pokemon watcher in Hoenn and I was wondering if you'd draw me and my Torchic. I'd pay you…"

"Let me see your Torchic." I replied to her request. She let it out and stated, "I'll do it for free. Are those boys with you?"

"Yes."

"Tell them that I'll draw all of them together if they release their best Pokemon."

"Ok." She ran over to them, told them my offer and they all came back. "They said yes."

"Great. Each of you release a Pokemon and sit here." I stood from the bench and walked opposite to the bench. The four of them sat: they boy with the black hat sat on the end with a Pikachu on his lap, the girl next to him with her Torchic, an older boy with brown hair was next to her and had a Mudkip on his lap, the littlest boy sat cross-legged in front of the bench with a Treeko next to him. "Cute." I took out my sketch pad and began to draw them. I finished about an hour later and showed it to them. "Here." I signed my name at the bottom and tore the picture off. "Are you here for the contest?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. I am so excited. I'm hoping to win my first ribbon."

I smiled and packed my stuff up. "I think you'll do well." I went to walk away. "See ya later, and good luck!"

"Bye!" The four of them called.

"I'm sure she's been in other contests, but you can't get emotionally involved…" I began to talk to myself and found myself at the Pokemon Center. "Wonder if Kai's gotten a room…" I walked in, found out he had, and went to our room. I dropped all of my stuff on the couch, went over to a bed and changed clothes: I removed my vest, gloves, and hat and changed from my pants into boy shirts. I was slowly falling apart, no clue on what kept me together. My eyes closed in attempted sleep.

"Kaya?" I heard a voice call from the door. I cracked my eyes open to see Kai.

"Hey. Where'd you go?"

"Poke Mart. You?"

"Contest hall for sound check. I have to been there at 11 a.m., contest starts at noon."

"Cool. Oh, by the way, you have a visitor."

"Really? Where?"

He opened the door wider to reveal Clair. "Here."

"Clair!" I exclaimed jumping up and running to her. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Jeeze, sis, get some clothes on." I blushed.

"It's just Kai."

"So?"

"I wasn't going to go out like this! Gosh, Clair!"

"Easy, sis. Get pants on, and look out the window." I did and went to the window.

"Salamence!!" I exclaimed opening the widow. He stuck his massive head in and hurred. I pressed my cheek to the top of his head, savoring the moment. "I missed you so much." I breathed, taking in his scent.

"Come on, Kaya, let's go outside." Clair advised.

"'Kay!" I placed both my hands on the window and jumped out; then I realized that I was on the fourth story. I closed my eyes and let the wind rush past my face, totally free. That's when I felt a massive form beneath me. I spread my body across Salamence's back. "I missed you." I said again as Sal touched down.

"KAYA!!" Clair yelled meeting up with Sal and I on the ground. She was carrying my vest, gloves and hat. "You EVER do that again and I WILL kill you!"

I laughed. "Relax, Clair. You're overreacting." I blew her off. "Anyway, I'm supposed to be at the contest hall, I promised a few coordinators that I'd give them some pointers."

"Alright, have fun." She handed me my affects and Salamence and flew to the contest hall. I walked in to see several young coordinators waiting for me.

"Are you Kaya?" one asked.

"Yep." I replied. "And I'm here to whip all of you into shape. If this is your first contest, then go to the left. If you've been in more than one, go to the right." The groups separated. I took a piece of chalk from the bag at my hip and drawing a line down the center. "Now within your two groups," I began to draw circles on the ground and drew a symbol for each element in each, "Get in the circle the represents your main contest Pokemon." I finished. "GO!" I ordered. They quickly began to find the appropriate circle. "Now, if you're in the flying-type circle, either side, please come to the front, but stay on your sides." They did. "Alright, let the workshop begin!"


End file.
